


A Thousand Years

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Tom Hiddleston's Loki, Witches, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Requested by anonymous on tumblr:Soulmate AU where Asgardians and Witches get 21 years old they can comunicate with their soulmate through writing on the skin, though witches are extint. Loki is frustrated bcs when he wrote the first time he didnt got a reply, and he thinks his soulmate died before he was born, but actually shes havent been born yet. So one day while he's in his cell on earth, an writing apears on his arm and he finds out that his soulmate is a midgardian witch, and shes in danget bcs hunters are after her...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	A Thousand Years

#####  **MANY, MANY** ** _MANY_** **YEARS AGO**

_ Hello _

The black word, written in ink, won’t disappear. It’s been stuck on Loki’s arm for the past two days and he keeps looking down at it, keeps trying to will it to leave his arm and move to… 

He keeps asking Thor for help. His older brother’s writing had vanished as he wrote the words. He’d gotten a reply only moments later, and not long after, had Loki constantly seen Thor and Sif walking around, hand in hand. 

Loki shakes his head and shoves his arm under running warm water. He scrubs at the word, watching each letter lose its color and place little by little. Something within him hopes that his scrubbing isn’t what erases the word, but rather that his soulmate is younger than him; it’s first now they turned twenty-one. 

But that hope doesn’t last long when he doesn’t get an answer through the day, or the next, or the next, or for another few centuries. 

It doesn’t help him to know that there’s every bit of reason to his soulmate already being dead. That they probably have been for countless years already. 

Every tiny bit of him hopes that’s not true. 

#####  **PRESENT DAY**

There is little do stuck inside a cell. Or, there is little to do when he doesn’t bother getting out. He has a few books here and there, a ball and a Rubik's cube. He’s always been good at keeping himself occupied. 

Loki had been surprised at the cell choice at first, wondering why they would put him in one where he had no problem doing magic and could easily break out if he wanted to. Turns out, he had overheard, they are trying to test him. 

He doesn’t bother playing along, only tries to catch up on things he hasn’t been able to before. Shakespeare is a highly underrated pastime read, or maybe overrated―he isn’t entirely too sure what mortals think of the author, only that he’s well known. 

Today, Loki’s starting Macbeth. He’s reaching over to pick up the book when he notices the black ink on his skin. He pulls his arm back to him, pushing his sleeve up his elbow to read the words staring back at him. 

_ help, please, i don’t know if this will work but please i need help _

His breath hitches. Loki has a soulmate, a soulmate that only now is alive. He wonders when they were born, but he leaves the wondering for later. He needs a pen, only, he doesn’t have a pen―he isn’t allowed one as he can kill someone with it. As if he can’t kill someone with books.

Having no other choice, Loki decides to use the knowledge he’s been sitting in for the past few months. He slips out of the cell, leaving a projection of himself still lying on the bed, and finds the nearest office. 

_ what can i help with? _

Unlike the first time he tried this, the words vanish right away. It leaves a tingling feeling, to see them vanish along with the writing he’s replying to. Moments later, more black letters show up

_ I’m stuck running from these guys, can’t say who they are now but can you get to me? _

_ Of course, that won’t be a problem. Where are you? _

_ Norway, a town called Moss, there are no airports, though… _

_ No problem _

Loki doesn’t think through what he’s doing. In a moment, the office he stepped into falls away and he’s standing surrounded by trees. A little river runs along behind him, he can hear the water rushing against stone. Like a quiet harmony that fills his ears and makes music together with the wind brushing against the leaves on the trees. 

“Are you…?” 

The voice comes from someone behind him. Loki turns around to find a woman. She’s hiding slightly behind a tree, but the hiding place doesn’t seem like a good one. She eyes him warily, eyes squinting at him. 

Loki nods. “I am the one you talked to.”

“Oh, God, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I really need help.” She walks out from where she stood and the closer she walks to him, the better Loki can see her beauty. 

You radiate. Shimmering eyes; bright, relieved smile; an expression so full of live Loki has never seen anything quite like it. Your clothes aren’t familiar to him, but he does notice they are ripped, dirty with mud, and green from plants. And in the moments intake of the details that make up your beauty, he notices the small bags under your eyes, the slight strain to your smile, your tense shoulders, and how you seem to favor one leg over the other. 

“What can I help with?” he asks. 

“First of all, I’m Y/N.” You hold out your hand for him and he takes it. 

He says his name, but he can’t hear himself, too caught up in the warmth your touch brings. Loki isn’t sure whether that’s a fever on your part or a reaction to meeting his soulmate―Thor never mentioned it. 

“Second,” you say and let go of his hand, “I’m being hunted by some guys I don’t know what are called. They aren’t killing me per say, but I’m pretty sure they’re not far from going there.”

Loki frowns. “Why are they hunting you?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m a witch. One of the last ones alive and according to my family, pretty sought after.” The reply is casual, as if you’re used to telling strangers. Maybe that’s what caught you up in this mess in the first place. 

But Loki doesn’t care. He only nods, happy to have finally met you and happy to help. “Why don’t we make this very easy and get out of here?”

Now it’s your turn to frown. “Get out of here? How? They’d know if I hopped on a plane and they’d know where I went anyways.”

“Let’s go a way they won’t be able to track.”

You shrug. “I guess I have to trust you, then.”

“We are soulmates, it shouldn’t be so hard.”

That has an amused smile creep onto your face, hiding away some of your exhaustion. Loki opens his arms, whispering words of trust as you let him hug you. He fills with warmth at your touch and smiles as the woods fall away and changes to outside his cell. If anything, the med bay of the Avengers tower can heal your foot and maybe, just maybe, this will allow them to let him out of his cell without being sneaky. 

“If this works,” you say and look up at him, “then I owe you big time.”

“I know how you can repay me, don’t worry.” He smiles down at you, letting the few little swirling butterflies flutter in peace. You both know you’re soulmates, but he’s not about to cross any lines.

Loki vows to get to know you, and if you decide you do owe him, he knows what to ask. He’s waited a few centuries, he can wait a few years more. If that’s one or a thousand, he doesn’t care. 

He’s died everyday waiting for you. Finally, time has brought your heart to him. He’s loved you for a thousand years, and he’ll love you for a thousand more. 


End file.
